El Espíritu Del Destino
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: La misión mas grande que alguna vez hayan tenido los tres grandes magos del concilio se acerca, irónicamente todo esto aliado a otro gran trió, pero las cosas no siempre terminan bien para todos, pero algunas veces lo que parece el final es solo el inicio de toda una historia, el pasado y el presente están unidos y sobre todo; No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.
1. la mision

**El espíritu del destino.**

No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

**_La pelea se ponía difícil, los mortifagos no eran el problema, si no voldemort, ya había acabado con varios magos, aunque shaoran, Eriol y ella daban lo mejor de sí, no habían logrado derrotarlo, de pronto, voldemort lanzo un poderoso ataque, al cual se unieron los de sus secuaces, creando un poderoso ataque mortal, pronto llegaría a ellos, todos estaban detrás de ella, solo había una forma de evitar que todos murieran, entre ellos shaoran, sabía que shaoran no sería para ella, él le había pedido matrimonio a Pai, una linda chica, camino 2 pasos hacia adelante y puso su báculo aun lado, saco una de sus cartas y conjuro el hechizo._**

**_-carta que tienes el poder de mi estrella, protege todo aquel que comparta un lazo conmigo y tenga un corazón noble, hazlo en nombre de tu dueña, ¡escudo!_**

**_Vio como la carta escudo hacia su trabajo cuando el hechizo se impactaba contra él, también sabía que no sería suficiente, concentro todo su poder en su báculo y se preparó, en ese momento la carta escudo se rompió y lo que quedaba del hechizo se estrelló contra su magia la cual evitaba que dañara a las personas de atrás, poco a poco sentía su cuerpo más liviano._**

**_-¡SAKURAAA!-_**

**_Escucho como gritaban su nombre, volteo un poco su rostro y al ver a sus amigos dirigirse a ella, sonrió tiernamente, por última vez._**

**_-adiós-_**

**_Susurro y después pudo sentir como su cuerpo desaparecía._**

**_-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAA!-_**

_(2 meses antes)_

_Una joven de 17 años alta, piel clara cabello hasta la cintura de un color castaño claro con unos mechones casi rubios y 2 mechones cortos enmarcando su rostro, de largas pestañas y grandes ojos color esmeralda, de buen cuerpo y una tierna sonrisa, llevaba puesto una extraña túnica de color rosa pastel y en la espalda una insignia de una estrella con un sol y una luna, la joven sonreía amablemente mientras caminaba al final de un pasillo, al llegar a una gran puerta doble negra de metal, que tenía dibujados, el signo del yin y el yang, y alrededor otros escudos de las familias de magos más poderosas de oriente, entre ellas la insignia del mago clow, al abrir la puerta había un enorme patio lleno de árboles y plantas, camino hasta una gran fuente, donde observo su reflejo._

_-sakura…-_

_La llamo una voz calmada y serena pero a la vez burlona, al voltear pudo ver a un joven de su misma edad, de piel pálida, cabello negro azulado al igual que sus ojos junto con sus lentes ovalados y su sonrisa burlesca que le daba un toque misterioso, el joven llevaba puesto una túnica azul marino y el escudo de clow_

_-¡eriol!…me sorprendiste-_

_Dijo acercándose al joven el cual sonrío más y extendió su mano tomando la de la joven y besándola de una forma caballerosa al estilo occidental, sakura solo sonrío ante este acto de su viejo amigo_

_-no había podido saludarte como se debe querida sakura-_

_-es cierto eriol, esta junta del concilio sí que fue interesante y agotadora-_

_Ambos jóvenes pertenecían al poderoso concilio de oriente, eriol al ser la reencarnación del poderoso mago li clow, no solo tenía la clasificación 5, si no que era parte del trio de magos más poderosos y jóvenes del concilio, junto a sus dos viejos amigos, sakura que era reconocida por ser descendiente indirecta de clow además de haber capturado las cartas clow y haberlas convertido en cartas sakura y haber sellado la carta vació, después de eso mejoro mucho su magia en todos los aspectos, ella también tenía la clasificación 5 y el ultimo integrante de este trio era el jefe del concilio, li shaoran, un joven alto de tez morena cabello y ojos color chocolate, era conocido por su eterno ceño fruncido y su mirada dura, pero muy pocos sabían y conocían su sonrisa y verdadero yo, el vestía una túnica verde pasto con el símbolo de los li descendientes de li clow, hace pocas horas los habían citado a una junta del concilio, donde se había hablado de la situación de la sociedad mágica de occidente, y de que requerían de su ayuda, además de que podía llegar a dañar al oriente, habían decidido que mandarían a los magos más poderosos que tuvieran para esa misión, y esos magos habían resultado ser el trio más joven, la misión era proteger a un joven de nombre Harry Potter y ayudarlo a vencer a un tal voldemort, era una misión muy peligrosa e importante y fallar no era una opción._

_-querida sakura ¿tu padre estará de acuerdo? O más importante ¿tu hermano lo estará?-_

_-mi hermano debe entender que ya no soy una niña y que puedo valerme por mi sola-_

_-lo se, y dime ¿aprovecharas esta oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes a shaoran?-_

_Pregunto viendo cómo se formaba un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga, su sonrisa burlesca no desaparecía pero no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, él estaba enamorado de sakura, pero esta lo estaba de shaoran, el casi podía asegurar que él le correspondía, después de todo cuando eran niños se le había confesado, pero por alguna razón tenía la sospecha de que estaba equivocado, pero esperaba que no fuera así por el bien de sakura. Ya habían pasado 5 días de eso tenían 2 de haber llegado a Inglaterra, en ese momento se encontraban comprando lo necesario para estudiar en Hogwarts, ya que se harían pasar por simples estudiantes de magia, en su viaje los acompañaban, tomoyo, meiling, yukito, nakuru, spinelson y kero. Sakura iba saliendo de la librería cuando choco con alguien ocasionando que las cosas que llevaba en las manos se le cayeran._

_-lo siento mucho, no iba fijándome-_

_Decía sakura haciendo una leve reverencia para agacharse y recoger lo que se le cayó._

_-no importa yo tampoco-_

_El muchacho le ayudo a recoger unos libros, al levantar la mirada, para tomar los libros y dar las gracias, sakura se encontró con un joven de tez blanca pelo negro alborotado, ojos como los suyos y lentes ovalados como los de eriol y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente._

_-muchas gracias, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto-_

_Se presentó dando otra reverencia y una de sus mejores sonrisas, el joven en frente de ella y sus acompañantes se sorprendieron de que la joven no supiera quien era el, la joven de aun lado era castaña de pelo rizado y largo, ojos oscuros y tez morena, el otro joven era más alto que sus compañeros, pelirrojo, de tez blanca y ojos oscuros, y otra joven, que parecía más joven que los otros, también era pelirroja de ojos oscuros y tez blanca._

_-¿no sabes quién soy?-_

_Pregunto aun incrédulo Harry por encontrar a alguien en el mundo mágico que no supiera de él, sakura ladeo su rostro con una expresión confundida._

_-¿también estudias en Hogwarts? Porque jamás te he visto, acaso, ¿este es tu primer año ahí?-_

_Pregunto rápidamente Hermione, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de sakura_

_-sí, voy a cursar 6to grado junto a mis amigos, somos estudiantes de intercambio-_

_-pues ojala les guste nuestra escuela sakura-_

_Dijo alegremente la pelirroja_

_-sí, bueno, me voy, o se enojaran conmigo por retrasarme, es un gusto conocerlos…-_

_Sakura voltio a ver a los 4 jóvenes, quienes entendieron la indirecta_

_-soy Hermione granger, mucho gusto y también curso el 6to grado junto con ellos-_

_Dijo apuntando a Harry y el otro chico _

_-yo soy ron Wesley, mucho gusto-_

_-mucho gusto, soy giny Wesley y curso el 5to grado y él es uno de mis hermanos mayores-_

_Dijo apuntando a ron_

_-hola, soy Harry, mucho gusto-_

_-mucho gusto, bueno ahora si debo irme adiós-_

_Dijo despidiéndose con un ademan de manos y caminando lejos de ellos, al llegar a una tienda de animales se encontró con sus amigos, que la miraron la mayoría con alivio y una mirada reprobatoria._

_-lo siento, me distraje saliendo de la librería- dijo haciendo un ademan tímido y nervioso, todos menos shaoran sonrieron, el aludido soltó un suspiro, conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga, sabia lo distraída que podía llegar a ser, la conocía desde la primaria, desde entonces era su mejor amiga, también fue su primer amor, pero eso había cambiado, él estaba enamorado de otra persona, y en 1 mes más, le pediría matrimonio, no le había comentado nada a nadie, después de comprar un par de cosas más se dirigieron a la mansión de hiragizawa, 2 días después se encontraban en la estación 9 y ¾, varios minutos antes de que este partiera, sakura, shaoran y eriol habían puesto los hechizos y conjuros que creyeron necesarios, después abordaron el tren, minutos después se escuchó como llegaban los demás estudiantes, al salir a ver, sakura volvió a chocar con alguien, lo que provoco que una gotita apareciera en sus acompañantes._

_-lo siento mucho- _

_Se disculpaba sakura de nueva cuenta_

_-no te preocupes-_

_Contesto el joven, que al verla quedo asombrado al reconocerla, era la segunda vez que chocaban, eso sí que era una coincidencia._

_-pero si eres tú, Harry-_

_-hola,…mmm…sakura-_

_Respondió una vez hubiera recordado bien el nombre de la joven, atrás de el, sus mismos acompañantes la miraban también sorprendidos._

_-hola, ron, giny y Hermione-_

_Saludo amigablemente sakura_

_-sakura ¿ya los conocías?-_

_Pregunto eriol curioso_

_-oh si, perdón por mi falta de modales, ellos son: eriol, tomoyo, meiling, shaoran, yukito y nakuru-_

_Respondió señalando a cada una de sus amigos, los 4 jóvenes frente a ella la veían raro_

_-¿Dónde los conociste sakura?-_

_Pregunto tomoyo deduciendo la respuesta_

_- fuera de la librería, al salir choque con Harry, por eso tarde en volver-_

_Otra gotita cayó por la sien de sus amigos, shaoran miraba a Harry de arriba abajo, luego solo bufo y dio media vuelta para entrar de nueva cuenta en el tren, Harry lo miro desconfiadamente al igual que Hermione, sakura solo les dedico una sonrisa tímida al dejar al descubierto su facilidad para distraerse, tomoyo solo reía de una manera que le daba a entender que si no fuera porque ahí , en ese lugar, donde no se usaba nada de electricidad, no se podía grabar, ella lo hubiera estado grabando todo, una gotita bajo por su cien mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa, voltio a ver a sus nuevos amigos para despedirse de ellos con un ademan de mano y seguir a shaoran y los demás, una vez dentro del tren se la pasaron platicando de cosas triviales, eso molesto un poco a shaoran, pero no le quedo de otra que escuchar y una que otra vez meterse a la plática, antes de llegar todos se cambiaron, al bajar del tren se quedaron asombrados, aunque solo algunos se dieron cuenta, las carrozas eran jaladas por una especie de caballos muy extraños, se subieron a la misma carroza que Harry y los demás, conforme se iban acercando el castillo se iban asombrando más, una vez en el patio del castillo se separaron de los demás y pusieron más hechizos de protección, después se dirigieron al gran comedor con ayuda de Mcgonagall , al entrar todos voltearon a verlos, y se pusieron al final de la fila de los que parecían de nuevo ingreso, enfrente en un pequeño banco había un sombrero parlante, lo cual sorprendió a los nuevos, cuando por fin era su turno el primero en pasar fue eriol._

_-ravenclaw-_

_Se escuchó el festejo en la mesa de ravenclaw._

_Eriol les dirigió una mirada a sus amigos antes de dirigirse hacia su mesa._

_-Meiling Lee-_

_Meiling se acercó nerviosa hacia el sombrero que al estar una vez en su cabeza, parecía pensativo_

_-mmm…esto es bastante curioso, no tienes magia…pero aun así sabes bastante…- susurraba el sombrero poniendo aún más nerviosa a Meiling, quien solo dirigía miradas suplicantes a sus amigos._

_-mmm…tu… ¡ravenclaw!-_

_El grito tomo a muchos por sorpresa, tanto que tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, una vez Meiling se hubiera dirigido junto a Eriol quien sonreía, siguió Tomoyo._

_-mmm… ¡Grifindor!-_

_Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y en minutos Tomoyo se encontraba siendo gentilmente bienvenida, Harry y sus amigos se acercaron a dar también la bienvenida, pero en ese momento es dado otro anuncio era dado._

_-¡Grifindor!-_

_Sakura sonreía mientras se acercaba a su amiga, quien ignoro momentáneamente a los demás para dirigirse a ella._

_-sakura me alegro tanto el que estemos en la misma casa- decía tomoyo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y sonreía dulcemente, Harry y los demás se volvieron a acercar._

_-hola sakura y…mmm- decía Harry tratando de recordar quien era la otra joven_

_-tomoyo ¿no?- dijo Hermione con una mirada algo desconfiada, mientras miraba de reojo a shaoran que estaba siendo juzgado por el sombrero quien parecía estar indeciso, luego miro a sakura quien tenía una pequeña conversación con los gemelos._

_-enserio, mira pones esto en lo que quieres que se haga verde pronuncias las palabras mágicas y ¡buala! Tienes algo echado a perder para una broma-_

_-vaya, y ¿de dónde sacan todo eso?- preguntaba sakura bastante sorprendida por la cantidad de objetos que esos dos tenían para hacer bromas, Hermione sonrió, ella también se había hecho varias veces esa pregunta._

_-Grifindor- se escuchó decir al sombrero y al instante todos voltearon para ver a shaoran dirigirse a sus amigas, quienes le sonrieron, sakura se adelantó unos pasos y sonrió tiernamente._

_-¡shaoran! Estamos en la misma casa- le dijo sakura animadamente, shaoran sonrió y asintió, luego observo de reojo a Harry, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, luego todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena._

_-¡oh! Pero que rico se ve todo- decía tomoyo mientras se servía_

_-dime tomoyo, como estudian ustedes en Japón, ¿también es un internado?- pregunto Hermione mirando suspicazmente a los tres magos._

_-oh, no en realidad, allá el mundo de las personas y los magos está muy fusionado, así que vamos a escuelas normales ¿verdad?- respondió tomoyo mirando a sus compañeros quienes asintieron_

_- los magos estudian aparte la magia, normalmente es su misma familia la que le enseña- respondió shaoran._

_-ya veo, eso es muy interesante ¿no creen chicos?- decía Hermione mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos para darse cuenta que nada más Harry y giny le habían puesto atención, frunció el ceño irritada mientras empezaba a regañar a ron, los demás presentes, a excepción de shaoran , solo miraban divertidos la escena._

_-¿ustedes eran parte de algún club deportivo o algo así?- pregunto esta giny mirándolos curiosa_

_-pues…yo era parte del club de gimnasia, atletismo y natación, tomoyo era parte del coro, es una gran cantante, eriol y shaoran pertenecían al equipo de futbol y meiling también a gimnasia- respondió sakura mientras parecía meditar un poco._

_-oh eso es increíbles, Harry, ron y yo pertenecemos al equipo de quidich, es el deporte más jugado por los magos de aquí, trata de volar en la escoba, mientras intentan pasar unos balones por los aros, y el buscador intenta atrapar un snichell, quien la atrape primero gana-_

_-mmm…se oye interesante- respondió pensativo shaoran, para luego darse cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar y volver a poner un rostro serio, al acabar todos se dirigieron a los dormitorios, los nuevos se quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que había en el lugar._

_- (3 días después) -_

_Sakura y los demás se habían acostumbrado a su nuevo horario escolar, en parte gracias a la ayuda de Harry y sus amigos, quienes ya se llevaban bien, pero había veces en que se confundían por las diferentes culturas, como el que a veces sakura o meiling olvidaban donde estaban y se quitaban los zapatos al entrar a los dormitorios, o que otras veces se ponían a entrenar atletismo alrededor del castillo sorprendiendo a muchos por su resistencia, o también cuando nadaron durante la madrugada en el lago, esas y más acciones habían sorprendido a todos, especialmente los que jamás habían estado demasiado tiempo (aproximadamente 1 día) en el mundo muggle, esa mañana shaoran se encontraba bastante nervioso mientras miraba la carta sellada en su mano, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera tenía el valor para abrirla, volvió a mirar la carta, estaba a punto de abrirla…_

_-¡shaoran! Buenos días ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- pregunto sakura mientras entraba a la sala común y miraba curiosa a su amigo._

_-b…buenos días Kino… sakura-shaoran se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de llamarla por su apellido, cosa que no hacía desde niño, el nerviosismo de la carta lo había hecho confundirse, sakura frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta del casi error de shaoran, se dio cuenta de que parecía nervioso y de la carta en su mano, aunque seguía siendo un tanto despistada, se había hecho más observadora._

_-¿y esa carta shaoran, es del concilio, van a encomendarnos algo más?- dijo acercando se mas para mirar de cerca la carta._

_-n…no, es de…mi madre- decía nervioso mientras se guardaba la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y dirigía de nuevo su mirada a los ojos de su amiga que lo veía confusa._

_-¿la señora ieran? ¿Está bien?-pregunto esta vez preocupada, shaoran asintió_

_-oh que bueno, entonces ¿para que te escribió?- shaoran se volvió a poner nervioso_

_-yo…no es algo que te importe- respondió cortante, mientras se dirigía a la salida, cuando voltio vio el rostro dolido de sakura e inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pero todavía no era tiempo de contarle sus planes, no hasta estar seguro._

_-yo…lo siento por entrometerme- se disculpó sakura_

_-no yo lo siento sakura, no debí hablarte así, lo que pasa es que es un asunto importante de que todavía no puedo contarte, pero te prometo que en cuanto esté resuelto, serás la primera en saberlo- sakura lo miro sorprendida._

_-¿enserio?- shaoran sonrió y asintió_

_-¡por supuesto! Después de todo eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?- esa declaración le llego como balde de agua fría a sakura quien solo asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Horas más tarde sakura caminaba rumbo a su siguiente clase, pociones, esa la compartía con Harry, ron y Hermione, aun pensaba en lo que había sucedido esa mañana, dio un largo suspiro e intento recuperar su humor normal, poco antes de entrar al salón se encontró con Harry quien iba solo, lo cual le extraño a sakura, ya que normalmente iba acompañado, aunque al principio no lo sabía, cuando él le dijo su apellido se dio cuenta que era el al joven que tenían que ayudar, apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo._

_-¡Harry!- lo llamo, cuando el volteo lo saludo con la mano, este le sonrió de vuelta._

_-sakura ¿vas a la clase?- sakura afirmo_

_-sí, y tu ¿Por qué estás solo Harry, eso no es normal?- Harry la vio y se rio un poco_

_-supongo que es cierto, lo que pasa es que fui a la biblioteca a devolver un libro y Hermione y ron se adelantaron al salón-_

_-o ya veo-_

_-sí, pero ¿enserio te parece raro verme solo?- pregunto curioso mientras se señalaba, sakura asintió._

_-si, a veces incluso ron y Hermione parecen tus guarda espaldas, ron parece amable, pero a veces Hermione da un poco de miedo- decía sakura mientras hacía caras, Harry parpadeo y se echó a reír._

_-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Harry se agarró el estómago mientras se sostenía de la pared, sakura parpadeo confundida, sin saber porque se reía Harry._

_-etto, ¿Harry?- Harry paro de reír y la miro con una sonrisa divertida._

_-¿Hermione te da miedo? Tienes 19 y te da miedo Hermione- pregunto sonriendo burlonamente, sakura se sonrojo levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-no es que le tenga miedo, pero es que a veces se ve tan seria que…- sakura parecía pensar que palabra usar._

_-es cierto que Hermione da miedo cuando se enoja, pero en realidad es buena, solo un poco desconfiada-_

_-yo jamás creí que fuera mala- le respondió sonriendo_

_-si, por cierto tu amigo lee, el si que da miedo- sakura lo miro y rio un poco._

_-jeje, sí, pero tampoco es alguien malo, solo demasiado serio y desconfiado, incluso fue así conmigo- _

_-¿enserio? Me sorprende, se nota que ustedes son buenos amigos ¿no?- sakura se sonrojo levemente mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos._

_-sí, nosotros somos amigos desde pequeños, en realidad, pronto se cumplirán los 8 años de habernos conocido- le conto mientras sonreía._

_-vaya eso es bastante- en ese momento entraron al salón, y se fueron a sentar junto a ron y Hermione que parecían estar peleando, otra vez._

_-Harry, sakura- los saludo Hermione_

_-¿ahora que paso Hermione?- pregunto Harry viendo como sus amigos volvían a pelear_

_-lo que pasa es que ron no me quiere hacer caso sobre investigar los objetos que vimos en el libro que te comente-_

_-ya te dije que no es necesario, si quieres estudiar hazlo tú, yo no quiero-_

_-entonces olvídate que te pase mis apuntes para los exámenes- ante esta amenaza ron bufo molesto y frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en otra dirección._

_-está bien- Hermione sonrió triunfante, sakura y Harry solo miraban la escena algo divertidos_

_-por cierto sakura ¿y shaoran, no va a venir?- pregunto Hermione, sakura parecía sorprendida y volteo hacia los lados._

_-¿no ha llegado?- pregunto extrañada, shaoran jamás faltaría a clases, a menos que fuera algo realmente importante, Hermione negó, entonces sakura miro la puerta del aula por la que iba entrando el profesor favorito del trio dorado: el profesor snape._

_-en otra parte del castillo-_

_Se pudo escuchar un pequeño grito de felicidad, una joven de lacio y largo, de un color negro, piel clara, y ojos dorados, brinco a los brazos de un joven castaño que la atrapo entre sus brazos y sonreía alegremente._

**olaaa, espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic, asi que espero sean pacientes conmigo, las parejas aun no estan completamente definidas a si que espero me den una mano y me digan cual les gustaría mas de estas : eriol y sakura, kurogane y sakura, son parejas no muy conocidas, pero lo que pasa es que aquí no puedo dejar a mi pareja favorita junta, sxs, si no la historia no podría seguir su curso como lo tenia planeado, así que espero comprendan, ademas de que recibiré cualquier sugerencia, o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, bueno gracias por su atención.**_  
_


	2. corazón roto

_**ooolaaaa a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero no sabia como llevar esta parte de la historia, pero aqui esta el capitulo, y espero publicar mas rapido la proxima vez, tambien quiero darle las gracias a**  
_

_**LoveistoLaugh ya que gracias a ella me esforze por publicar lo mas rapido posible. bueno a leer**_

_** el espíritu del destino**_

_Sakura y el trio dorado caminaba rumbo al comedor, sakura estaba un preocupada por shaoran, quien nunca llego a clases algo raro (excesivamente) de él, no estaba enfermo porque ella lo había visto totalmente sano esa mañana, entonces ¿Qué sería tan importante para hacerlo faltar, acaso tendría algo que ver con aquella carta? solo esperaba no fuera algo malo, sakura no tenía idea de cuánta razón tenía, al llegar al comedor se sentaron junto a giny y luna, quienes al verlos llegar los saludaron y se acercaron a sakura._

_-oye sakura, queremos hacerte una pregunta- le dijo giny mientras las tres chicas (Hermione, giny y luna) se sentaban alrededor de sakura, quien solo las miro curiosa._

_-¿Qué quieren saber?- Hermione ya intuía por donde iba todo eso y sonrió divertida pensando como terminaría todo eso, después de todo esas dos podían llegar a ser bastante directas cunado querían._

_-¿te gusta alguno de los tres jóvenes que vinieron contigo?- pregunto luna como si hablara del clima, sakura que en ese momento bebía un poco de jugo se empezó a ahogar con el, Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que se le pasara._

_-que aburrido, platica de chicas, vámonos a otro lado Harry- dijo ron mientras se levantaba y volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo quien solo lo miro con una cara entre curiosa y divertida, lo que le daba a entender que su amigo también quería saber la respuesta._

_-hmp… a veces me pregunto quién es el verdadero hombre aquí- Harry le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo pelirrojo, quien volvió a sentarse, para volver a mirar a sakura quien se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, y jugaba con sus dedos, las tres jóvenes la miraban expectantes, las tres estaban impacientes por saber cuál de los tres, en especial Hermione quien ya intuía a quien se refería la muchacha, sakura empezó a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza._

_-¿acaso es el peli plateado, como dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunto giny_

_-¿yukito?- pregunto sakura sorprendida_

_-no, en realidad el me llego a gustar cuando yo estaba en la primaria, pero después entendí que en realidad me gustaba otra persona- les conto sakura con un rubor más leve._

_-por cierto sakura ¿y el y la otra muchacha de pelo castaño? No los he visto, además ahora que lo recuerdo tampoco estuvieron en la ceremonia de entrada- pregunto luna_

_-sí, lo que pasa es que yukito y nakuru son ayudantes en la enfermería- contesto sakura_

_-oh ya veo, con razón no los habíamos visto- decía giny_

_-pero sakura si no te gusta el ¿Cuál de los otros dos si?- sakura volvió a ponerse nerviosa y a sonrojarse fuertemente, ella realmente esperaba que se les olvidara que no les había terminado de decir, pero parecía que ellas realmente estaban interesadas en saber la respuesta, y algo le decía que no la dejarían en paz hasta que les contestara._

_-y…yo p…pues- decía sakura totalmente nerviosa, mientras las demás la miraban inquiridoramente_

_-y…yo…sha…shaoran- termino de decir agachando la mirada totalmente avergonzada._

_-¿¡eh?! ¡¿te gusta el amargado ese?!- pregunto ron mirándola sorprendido_

_-¡Ronald!- le reprendió su hermana_

_-¿¡que!? Es que siempre trae facha de estar molesto, no me cae mal, pero jamás ha intentado hablar mucho con nosotros- se defendió, y luego giro el rostro molesto._

_-jeje, si a veces es un poco reservado-_

_-¿un poco?- pregunto sarcásticamente ron_

_-ron, tu tampoco eres la persona más amigable- esta vez lo regaño Hermione, una y giny empezaron a hacerle más preguntas, como ¿desde cuándo te gusta? ¿Piensas declararte? Y cosas que solo avergonzaban más a la castaña, Hermione en cambio, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ella tenía la fama de ser una persona bastante observadora e intuitiva, y eran esas características, as que le decían que su amiga (ya la había aceptado como una) quizás, solo quizás, podría ser correspondida, tenía el presentimiento de que lee, no estaba enamorado de sakura, o no tanto como lo estaba ella de él, se había dado cuenta que en sus ojos no había ese brillo especial cuando estaba con ella, pero esperaba que no fuera así, sabía que sakura sufriría si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y ese tipo de dolor no se lo deseaba a nadie, lo decía por experiencia propia, inconscientemente volteo a ver a Harry, Harry por otro lado pensaba lo mismo, tal vez el no fuera tan intuitivo como Hermione, pero podía ser algo parecido, su tipo de vida lo había hecho ser más observador que otros, el con el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla le había agarrado cariño, no pudo evitar recordar su plática con ella antes de pociones, e inevitablemente una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, en ese momento llego tomoyo junto a meiling y eriol._

_-¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- pregunto cordialmente eriol_

_-claro- respondió bastante alegre giny, mientras todos se recorrían para hacerles espacio._

_-disculpa eriol ¿ustedes desde cuando son amigos?- volvió a preguntar giny, parecía tener una excesiva curiosidad sobre el pasado de sus nuevos amigos, la razón, ni la misma Hermione la sabia._

_-así es, fuimos al mismo instituto por muchos años, además de saber de la magia, aunque me atrevo a decir que los que se conocieron primero son sakura, tomoyo y mi querido descendiente shaoran- explico eriol mientras se acomodaba los lentes y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro, en ese mismo instante entro shaoran al comedor con una gran sonrisa, echo por el que todos los que le conocían y hasta los que no, lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad e intriga mal fingidas._

_-chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes a solas- declaro el joven una vez llego donde sus amigos, diciendo directamente a lo que iba, típico de él, sakura y los demás se miraron intrigados por lo que tendría que decirles shaoran, segundos después se levantaron de sus asientos y se despidieron de los demás, para seguir a shaoran quien ya había empezado a caminar fuera del comedor, llegaron a un lugar apartado, donde los esperaba una joven de negro cabello negro y bellos ojos dorados, que nada más vio llegar a shaoran abrazo uno de sus brazos, esa acción tomo por sorpresa a todos, en especialmente a sakura, quien tenía la necesidad de saber quién era esa joven y porque lo abrazaba._

_- ¡¿Pai?!- pregunto asombrada meiling mientras se acercaba a la muchacha._

_-ola meiling, hacía tiempo que no te veía- _

_-es cierto, pero Pai ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso vas ayudar en la misión?-pregunto meiling sin terminar de entender que hacia ella en ese lugar, tenía una pequeña sospecha, pero por su bien mental y el de sakura, esperaría a que ellos le respondieran._

_-no…yo venía por otro asunto- respondió Pai sonrojada, levantando así, las sospechas de meiling, eriol y tomoyo quienes también, se habían dado cuenta, de lo que venía._

_-es de lo que les quería hablar…ella es…ella es mi prometida- termino de decir shaoran con una gran sonrisa, dejando en shock a los demás._

_-prometida, prometida, prometida…- esa palabra resonaba como un taladro en la cabeza de sakura, quien empezaba a sentirse mareada, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, y todo le daba vueltas, su pecho se oprimía, dificultándole el respirar, podía incluso jurar, el haber escuchado su corazón romperse, como cuando quebraban un vidrio, se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura de su corazón, ahora destrozado._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no van a felicitarme?- pregunto shaoran un tanto confundido por el silencio de sus amigos, eriol fue el primero en reponerse, sonrió de una forma un tanto forzada._

_-claro que si amigo, me alegro mucho por ti, espero todo salga bien-_

_-si…espero que mi primo favorito sea feliz-_

_-es cierto shaoran, lo mereces- shaoran sonrió feliz ante las palabras de sus amigos, y voltio esperando las felicitaciones de su mejor amiga._

_-yo…e…estoy muy feliz por ti shaoran…espero sean muy felices- termino de decir sakura, mientras reprimía las intensas ganas de llorar_

_-me alegro, porque, quiero que ustedes tres sean nuestras damas de honor y eriol mi padrino- esta declaración tomo por sorpresa a todos, sakura sintió como los pedazos de su corazón se volvían a partir, dejándolo aún más roto, volvió a reprimir las ganas de llorar y sonrió muy forzosamente._

_-yo…tengo que ir a…tengo que…tengo unos pendientes que atender, nos vemos luego- sin esperar respuesta, sakura camino tan rápido como el temblor de su cuerpo se lo permitió, después de casi correr por los pasillos empezó a bajar la velocidad, estaba en un pasillo solitario, ya no aguanto más y las lágrimas retenidas empezaron a caer, paro totalmente y se recargo en la pared, poco a poco la gravedad hacia su trabajo y sakura termino sentada en el suelo dejando salir todo el dolor que una mujer no correspondida podía sentir, llevo sus manos a su cara para cubrirla, e intentar apagar los pequeños sollozos que salían de su boca, había sido una tonta al creer que shaoran la esperaría por siempre, por su cobardía y timidez había perdido el amor que él le había profesado, él se le había declarado, y ella no le había contestado, ¿Por qué?, por cobarde, porque a pesar de saber que era correspondida, o por lo menos en aquel tiempo, y aun así había sido cobarde y nunca le contesto, ahora se atenía a las consecuencias, él había encontrado otro amor, y se casarían, y por si no fuera poco, él quería que ella fuera su madrina, no había peor tortura, tenía varios minutos llorando, pero sentía que por más horas que llorara lograría sacar todo su dolor._

_-¿sakura?- una voz la llamo obligándola a levantar la mirada y limpiar un poco de lágrimas que aunque no dejaban de salir le dejaba ver un poco más._

_-¿ha…Harry?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, sonando más como un susurro._

_-sakura ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Harry preocupado, hincándose a la altura de sakura, quien intento detener las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos._

_-y…yo…- no pudo terminar cuando sintió aún más lágrimas._

_-e…el…casar…yo…ella…amo- no salía nada coherente de su boca, se sentía y parecía una niña pequeña llorando de aquella manera, pero no podía evitarlo, su vista estaba cada vez más borrosa._

_-¿Harry, sakura, que hacen aquí?- pregunto Hermione cuando los vio, notando el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, se acercó e hico al igual que Harry._

_-¿Qué tiene?- le pregunto a Harry quien solo negó_

_-no entendí lo que me quiso decir-_

_-¿y que te dijo?- pregunto otra vez Hermione mirando a Harry y luego a sakura, había puesto una mano en su hombro, en un intento de confort._

_-algo como el, casar, yo, ella, amo- termino de decir bastante confundido, Hermione volteo a ver a sakura, quien parecía llorar un poco menos_

_-sakura ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hicieron algo?- sakura movió la cabeza negativamente, luego miro a las dos personas enfrente de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos, dio un largo suspiro, no podía seguir llorando como niña pequeña, debía afrontar aquello con madurez, su mejor amigo se iba a casar, debería estar saltando de la felicidad, pero también era el hombre que amaba y por eso también debería estar feliz, esa persona tan importante para ella sería feliz, como alguna vez le dijo tomoyo: ella será feliz , si la persona a la que ama también lo es, no importa si no es a su lado._

_-el…él se va a casar- termino por contestar mientras levantaba el rostro y miraba el techo como algo interesante, algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, Hermione que entendió a quien se refería, miro con tristeza a la muchacha frente a ella._

_-así que mis sospechas eran ciertas eh- Harry quien tardo un poco más en entender, también puso una mano en su otro hombro._

_-y me pidió que fuera una dama de honor-_

_**b**__**ue**__**no espero aiga sido de su agrado y no se aigan decepcionado mucho, espero sus comentarios al respecto, y tambien sus respuestas respecto a la pregunta que hice en el cap anterior, ya k no sera sxs, ¿cual de estas 2 parejas les gustaria mas? eriolxsakura o sakuraxkurogane(en este caso la que le de mas curiosidad de como se verian juntos) bueno gracias por su atencion sayuki-chan se despide, porfavor dejen reviews **_


	3. la sorpresa de harry

_**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero les guste:**  
_

_Hermione y Harry la vieron con sorpresa, ahora entendían porque tanto llanto, debía ser horrible tener que estar el día de la boda de la persona que amas, y no ser tú con quien se va a casar, y peor si eres una de las personas que no podrá decir nada en contra, Hermione la abrazo inconscientemente, poco a poco otro mar de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de sakura, sakura recargo su frente en el hombro de la otra, Harry veía con lastima a sakura, paso un rato, y ellos seguían en la misma posición, pronto tendrían otra clase, pero sakura no asistiría, Harry de repente se levantó, ambas jóvenes lo voltearon a ver curiosas, el estiro sus brazos para ayudarles a levantarse, dando a entender sus intenciones a las jóvenes._

_-¿vas a ir a clases Harry?- pregunto Hermione, mientras se levantaba junto a sakura, quien sintió su cuerpo entumido y los ojos pesados._

_-vamos al bosque- respondió empezando a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por unas curiosas Hermione y sakura_

_-¿al bosque Harry? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?- le pregunto Hermione mientras llegaba a su lado, mientras jalaba ligeramente del brazo de sakura, quien caminaba torpemente por el entumecimiento de sus piernas, salieron del castillo siguiendo las escaleras que daban a la casa de hagrid, Harry entro por unos minutos, dejándolas aún más intrigadas, a los minutos salió, con una lámpara en mano, les sonrió y camino lentamente hacia la entrada del bosque._

_-vamos- les dijo mientras empezaban a adentrarse, el aire lúgubre, logro a hacer que olvidara momentáneamente su tristeza y se aferrara a Hermione._

_-¿Qué te pasa sakura?- pregunto confundida, mientras sakura empezaba a temblar, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, sakura se llevó la no muy grata sorpresa de que en ese lugar había fantasmas, le tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse, aunque aun así no dejo de llevarse un buen sus cuando atravesaban las paredes, o cuando a sr. Nicolás casi decapitado, se le ocurría demostrar porque era** casi** decapitado, sin duda alguna, sakura casi sufría desmayos o paros cardiacos, dejo de aferrarse a Hermione una vez se acostumbrara al lugar, anduvieron un poco más hasta llegar a una zona desde donde se podía ver el lago, Harry se sentó en una de las múltiples raíces gigantes que había, sakura y Hermione lo miraron sin entender._

_-hay que esperar un poco- les contesto a sus miradas interrogantes, aun dudosas ambas tomaron asiento junto al azabache, la vista era simplemente hermosa, un conjunto de árboles antes de dar inicio al lago y al final de este el bosque seguía, pero la bella vista se convirtió en una mágica, cuando el sol comenzó a descender, tornando así, el cielo de varios colores, sakura jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, si, había visto lagos, bosques, atardeceres, pero jamás los había sentido tanto como en ese momento, se sentía tranquila, las ganas de llorar iban disminuyendo, poco a poco, y las remplazaban un sentimiento diferente, ¿melancolía quizás?...era lo más probable, pero también estaba el gran deseo de ser fuerte, de superar su dolor y ser capaz de volverle a sonreír a shaoran con alegría, después de todo, sakura era una de las magas más poderosas del concilio, todos decían que era una gran maga, de las más fuertes, pero si era así, ¿Por qué no podía superar fácilmente aquello? ¿Acaso no era lo mismo? El sol termino de meterse dejando casi a oscuras a los tres jóvenes, si no fuera por la pequeña lámpara que llevaba Harry en las manos, sakura y Hermione voltearon a ver a Harry, ¿acaso era eso a lo que habían ido al bosque?, si era así, a ninguna le molestaba, Hermione jamás se había sentado a apreciar totalmente lo hermoso del lugar, pero al ver que Harry no tenía intención alguna de levantarse, ambas se voltearon a ver confusas, iban a preguntar cuando Harry apago la lámpara y a lo lejos, pudieron ver un destello blanco acercarse, sakura abrazo el brazo de Hermione asustada pensando que era un fantasma, pero al estar más cerca, ambas pudieron ver que era, un bello corcel blanco con un cuerno plateado en su frente, mientras brillaba, sakura y Hermione se sorprendieron, ninguna de las dos había visto un unicornio, la única vez que Hermione vio uno, este estaba tirado en el piso, muerto a causa de alguien que se creía vampiro, en ese momento no podía pararse a pensar ¡oh, vi un unicornio!, pero ahora que podía, y lo tenía enfrente de ella, veía lo hermoso del animal, Harry se acercó lentamente al animal, cuando estuvo más cerca estiro el brazo lentamente hasta que pudo tocarlo, las dos muchachas lo veían maravilladas, poco a poco también se acercaron, una vez lo hubieran acariciado, el unicornio se alejó tan majestuosamente como cuando llego, los tres lo vieron alejarse, entonces Harry volvió a encender la lámpara y empezar a caminar rumbo al castillo._

_-sakura ¿no te gustaría ir a husmead el fin de semana con nosotros?- sakura, lo pensó un rato, realmente no se sentía con ánimos suficientes para andar paseando, a pesar de que lo de hace unos minutos la había ayudado bastante, pero tampoco estaría de más salir un rato y estar lejos de shaoran, y además tenía que investigar sobre la misión de Harry, como iban y que habían descubierto, quizás esa fuera una buena oportunidad, quería ser de utilidad, así que levanto e rostro y asintió._

_-si quieres también pueden venir los demás-_

_-no podrán, tomoyo va a practicar unas canciones, dice que no quiere perder la práctica, eriol va a estar en la biblioteca, dice que a causa de las clases y todo eso no ha tenido tiempo para leer a gusto y que tiene curiosidad por ver el tipo de libros que hay y…meiling y shaoran se supone van a practicar las artes marciales, yo también pensaba hacerlo, pero por ahora prefiero mantenerme alejada- Harry y Hermione la vieron con comprensión, al poco tiempo llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, al entrar se encontraron con todos sus amigos sentados en la sala común , al verlos llegar tomoyo se ha cerco rápidamente a sakura._

_-¿sakura dónde estabas nos tenías preocupada?- tomoyo se dio cuenta del pequeño color rojizo de los ojos de su amiga, pero no estaba tan mal como ella creía que estaría._

_-pues…yo…-sakura no hallaba que decir, después de todo, lo del unicornio era secreto._

_- -flashback-_

_Se encontraban subiendo el gran camino de escalones para llegar al castillo cuando Harry paro y volteo a ver a las dos jóvenes._

_-mantengamos lo del unicornio como secreto ¿vale?, si alguien se entera, seguro también querrán verlo, y podrían suceder accidentes, por eso hagrid me dijo dónde encontrarlo, mientras lo mantengamos en secreto- después de escuchar a Harry, ambas muchachas asintieron._

_-¿así que por eso fuimos con hagrid, él te dio la lámpara para eso verdad?- dijo apuntando la lámpara que Harry aun sostenía, Harry dirigió su mirada a la lámpara y luego se ruborizo._

_-olvide devolverla, bueno lo hare mañana-_

_-fin flashback-_

_-estaba en la biblioteca con nosotros- sakura asintió ante la declaración de Hermione_

_-¿en la biblioteca, tu sakura?- pregunto esta vez shaoran, sakura solo volteo la mirada, normalmente se hubiera quejado, pero en ese momento no estaba para eso._

_-es cierto Harry ¿Qué hacías tú en la biblioteca?- pregunto esta vez ron de una manera burlona_

_-¡oye! Que tú no te pares por ahí, no significa que yo tampoco- ron solo bufo molesto mientras los demás reían, entre ellos y para sorpresa de algunos, sakura y shaoran._

_-bueno me voy a dormir- se despidió sakura, unos minutos después y ya que se hubieran despedido la siguieron tomoyo y meiling, Hermione las siguió con la mirada._

_**hasta aqui, este fue un capitulo mas corto, pero ya empece el siguiente y lo subiré tan pronto pueda, pero las clases ya empezaron, eso me dificulta mas el subir mas rápido las continuaciones, por favor dejen un review con su opinion o sugerencias...gracias por su atención n.n**  
_


	4. ¡descubriendo secretos!

_**ola perdón por la tardanza, pero también queria seguir mi otra historia ademas de que ya inicie la escuela, así que espero me tengan mas paciencia, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo**  
_

_** el espíritu del destino**_

_Nada más llegar a la habitación tomoyo tomo las manos de sakura entre las suyas y la miro preocupada._

_-sakura ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto viéndola fijamente a los ojos, sin perder acto que su amiga pudiera hacer y decirle como estaba, porque tomoyo estaba segura que ella no diría como se sentía realmente, sakura miro por unos minutos a su amiga y luego a meiling, suspiro, aunque aún sentía un gran dolor, ya no tenía las mismas ganas de llorar, como la de unas horas atrás, la sorpresa de Harry le ayudo a sentirse mejor, y esperaba el ir con ellos el fin de semana también._

_-me encuentro bien- termino por contestar, y para sorpresa de tomoyo, esta no estaba mintiendo, aunque se notaba triste y con sus ojos un poco aguados, no estaba como ella creía estaría, y no sabía si sentirse aliviada o consternada, ¿Por qué razón sakura no se encontraba como todos creían? No es que ella deseara que su amiga sufriera, por supuesto que no, era solo que, cuando alguien ama a otra persona suele sufrir bastante cuando pasan ese tipo de situaciones, o era acaso ¿Qué sakura no amaba tanto como todos pensaban a shaoran? No, por supuesto que no era eso, era obvio que sakura lo amaba bastante, pero ¿y entonces, que había pasado, para que sakura se sintiera mejor? Bueno fuera lo que fuera estaba agradecido con ello, soltó las manos de sakura y la envolvió en un tímido abrazo, intentando reconfortarla, unas cuantas lagrimas volvieron a escapar de los ojos de sakura quien escondió su rostro en el hombro de su mejor amiga, meiling se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de sakura como lo había hecho Hermione rato atrás, otro poco de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta ir a parar en el hombro de tomoyo._

_-fui una tonta ¿verdad tomoyo? Por pensar que me esperaría por siempre- tomoyo caricia su cabello de una forma maternal, pero no contesto._

_-mi primo es un gran tonto- contesto meiling en un tono molesto._

_-mira que irse con otra, cuando yo renuncie a nuestro compromiso solo porque era sakura de quien estábamos hablando- volvió a decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos bastante indignada, luego volteo su vista, mirando preocupada a su amiga, parecía querer decir algo, pero habría la boca y la volvía a cerrar sin dejar salir ningún tipo de sonido de ella, hasta que pareció decidirse._

_-sakura, no quiero que te quedes triste todo el tiempo, sé que será difícil pero…olvídate de mi primo, tu mereces algo mejor que mi primo, y tú sabes que para que yo diga algo así esta difícil- sakura asintió y se cambió para luego meterse a su cama y quedarse profundamente dormida, mientras soñaba con el pasado, cuando era una niña de 10 años, mientras tanto era observada por sus amigas._

_-¿ya se durmió?- pregunto una voz sorprendiendo a tomoyo meiling, cuando voltearon a ver quién lo había preguntado y vieron a Hermione, quien empezó a caminar directo a su cama._

_-es normal, después de todo lloro bastante- y después de decir eso siguió su camino sin darle tiempo a las otras dos de decir algo. Pasaron días mientras sakura intentaba lo más lejos de shaoran como le fuera posible, todos notaron la falta de brillo en sus ojos, todos incluso shaoran que se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amiga. Y así llego el día de la salida con Harry y los demás, ese día sakura se levantó con algo más de ánimo, después de todo también quería investigar lo de su misión, se levantó y se vistió con unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa rosa pastel de cuello de tortuga y manga larga y encima un chaleco de algodón café claro, y unas botas de piel del mismo color, se agarró el cabello en una trenza y salió a la sala común donde la esperaba tomoyo y donde también estaba Hermione._

_-buenos días- saludo mientras les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, que era la más sincera que podía hacer en esos momentos, tomoyo la vio un poco preocupada pero luego sonrió y saco una cámara de no sé dónde y le tomo una fotografía_

_-¿tomoyo como le hiciste para traer una cámara?- pregunto sakura desorientada por el flash de la cámara, Hermione se rio por eso._

_-es que sakura te ves divina, esa vestimenta se te ve genial- le decía tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos, a sakura le resbalo una gota mientras reía nerviosa._

_-es cierto sakura, te vez bien- le dijo Hermione, después las tres se dirigieron al comedor donde ya se encontraban todos, shaoran al ver llegar a sakura se recorrió un poco para que se sentara como hacia siempre, pero en vez de eso sakura se sentó enfrente suyo al lado de Hermione y Harry y a un lado suyo tomoyo, desconcertando a shaoran que aún no sabía que era lo que le ocurría a sakura, y quería preguntárselo._

_-buenos días- saludaron las tres jóvenes recién llegadas, recibiendo un "buenos días" por igual._

_-sakura, vamos a entrenar en el área este del castillo, empezaremos con…-_

_-lo siento shaoran, olvide decírtelo pero saldré con Harry y los chicos a hogmsmead- eso tomo por sorpresa a shaoran que tampoco esperaba eso, tenía días que no hablaba con su mejor amiga, especialmente despues de esa pelea y el anuncio de su compromiso ¿sería por una de esas dos razones por las que ya casi no se hablaban? Si ese era el caso entonces sería la primera, por que no veía por qué la segunda haría que su amiga lo evitara, porque eso hacía, evitarlo. Shaoran miro a su amiga de reojo que platicaba con su prima y con tomoyo de quien sabe que, frunció el ceño, tenía que concentrarse en la misión, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con sakura después, no sabía cuan equivocado estaba, porque el tiempo ya estaba contado. Sakura y los amigos de Harry ahora también suyos se retiraban, sakura se despidió de todos con un "nos vemos más tarde" a lo que todos menos el respondieron con un "diviértete", sakura y los demás llegaron al lugar emocionados, especialmente sakura que miraba todo con curiosidad infantil, entraron a la tienda de dulces donde sakura quedo maravillada._

_-¡cuántos dulces!- exclamo emocionada mientras iba de un lado a otro como niña pequeña, sus acompañantes y ahora guías turísticos reían ante la emoción de su amiga, especialmente dos que sabían que esa emoción no era del todo verdadera._

_-hay tantos dulces que ni kero podría con todos ellos- decía mientras tomaba un algodón de azúcar_

_-¿kero?- pregunto giny _

_-a este…kero…kero es…kero es un amigo al que le encantan os dulces y es muy glotón…si eso- decía nerviosa, pero suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta de que le creyeron, o casi todos, porque se notaba que Hermione no estaba convencida. Después fueron por todo el lugar, riéndose y disfrutando de la visita, tanto que hasta se olvidó de su tristeza por un tiempo, al llegar a la casa de los sustos sakura se aferró a lo más cercano, en este caso a giny, quien la miro sin entender._

_-m…mejor vayamos a otro lugar ¿sí?- pregunto temerosa y sin importarle que a sus 17 aun le dieran miedo los fantasmas._

_-pero sakura, ese es uno de los mejores lugares de aquí- le dijo ron._

_-cállate ron, recuerda que tú también le tenías miedo a este lugar- le dijo burlonamente Hermione haciendo reír a sus amigos, mientras ron giraba el rostro sonrojado. Después se dirigieron a las tres escobas._

_-están deliciosas- decía sakura mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida, los demás la veían con una sonrisa divertida, entonces Hermione y giny empezaron a contarle aventuras que habían tenido hasta ahora, a lo que se les unieron los demás, terminaron contándole secretos, anécdotas vergonzosas, casi todas de ron, quien se sonrojaba y giraba el rostro o intentaba defenderse inútilmente, ya que lo único que lograba era que todos se rieran más, poco después sakura miro seria mente a cada uno de los que estaban ahí, hasta que paro en Harry y Hermione, ella siempre fue conocida por no ser una persona observadora, pero con el paso de los años se había hecho menos torpe y más observadora, sin llegar a ser como tomoyo, eriol o Hermione, pero aun así podía darse cuenta de detalles como que Hermione miraba mucho a Harry, y lo miraba con la misma mirada con la que ella miraba a shaoran, estaba tan claro como el agua, Hermione amaba a Harry, pero no podía decir nada respecto a Harry, no lo había observado lo suficiente, había posibilidades pero no podía estar del todo segura, ¿Quién diría que aparte de todo, haría de casamentera? Sin duda alguna el destino se empeñaba en darle sorpresas, pensó sakura con una sonrisa divertida, pero no sabía cuánta razón tenía, y que muy pronto se llevaría otra sorpresa, sakura volvió a mirar seriamente a sus compañeros preguntándose cuál sería la mejor forma de saber qué tipo de misión tenia Harry y así poder ayudarle, quizás debería de peguntar ¿pero a quién? No había muchas opciones, los únicos que podrían contestarle concretamente eran los del trio dorado, ron desconfiaría de ella incluso antes de que ella se explicara, eso solo dejaba a Harry y a Hermione, si le preguntaba a Harry quizás sería más fácil ya que él no desconfiaría tanto y podría explicarle sin decir totalmente todo, pero entonces quizás se confiaría o algo parecido, entonces Harry también quedaba descartado, eso solo le dejaba a… miro a Hermione que aun observaba a Harry, suspiro resignada, y se acercó a la rubia._

_-Hermione ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento?- pregunto un poco nerviosa, dependiendo de cómo resultara, podría afectar a su misión y a su nueva a mistad con ellos, vio a Hermione verla confundida para luego asentir._

_-claro, en un momento volvemos- le aviso a los demás que solo asintieron o ni siquiera la escucharon, y siguió a sakura fuera del lugar para alejarse un poco._

_-¿Qué pasa sakura?-_

_-yo…bueno espero no malinterpretes mis intenciones, yo quiero ayudarlos por eso pregunto- Hermione la vio sin entender_

_- ¿Cómo va la misión que tiene Harry?- pregunto sin rodeos y bastante seria, Hermione solo se sorprendió al escucharla, no se esperaba eso._

_-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?- pregunto desconcertada._

_-no tengo idea de que se trata, solo sé que la tiene, y yo quiero ayudar, por eso quiero saber que tan avanzado va y si se puede, de que trata- le dijo aun con una mirada seria, dando a entender que no mentía, Hermione la vio por unos minutos, inspeccionándola con la mirada, pensando si sería buena idea contarle siquiera como iba Harry con la misión, poco después miro hacia ambos lados y se acercó más a sakura y la miro seria._

_-está bien, pero hablemos en otro lado- sakura asintió y siguió a Hermione, primero le avisaron a los demás que se adelantaría, y luego se fueron a las afueras de la casa de los sustos, pero esta vez sakura no presento indicios de estar asustada, tenía un aire más maduro y serio que Hermione no le había visto, al parecer no conocía tanto como pensó a la muchacha, hasta parecía otra persona mayor de 17, lo cual hizo dudar a Hermione por unos minutos, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria y miro retadoramente a sakura._

_-primero que nada, yo te hablare sobre la misión y lo que sabemos, pero pondré ciertas condiciones-_

_-está bien- acepto sakura sin dejar su pose seria, lo cual le daba a al encuentro un toque parecido a la de una escena de película de espías._

_-bien. Primero tú me darás información sobre ustedes también, no puedo decirle a cualquiera algo como esto, segundo, no le dirás nada a tus amigos, sé que ellos también están involucrados, a menos que yo te diga que puedes decirles algo, y será lo que yo te diga que les digas- termino de decir mientras sakura parecía pensarlo, después de unos segundos asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo y que la escuchaba._

_-la misión no la otorgo dombuldore, consiste en encontrar los orocruxes de ya sabes quién y destruirlos, no hemos avanzado mucho, hasta ahora hemos destruido el diario de Tom, el anillo de su madre, el colgante y ya, hemos estado investigando cuales podrían ser los otros orocruxes, por lo que parece todos son objetos, o eso es lo que parece y son 7, llevamos 3 faltan 4, pero parece que entre ellos uno es una persona, pero no sabemos si es así, y si lo es, no estamos seguros de que aremos, después de todo no tenemos intención de matar a gente inocente, también creemos que uno se encuentra en el castillo, y que otro es nagini la serpiente que siempre esta con tu sabes quién, pero ya te dije que ninguno es seguro, solo suposiciones- termino de decir mientras sakura parecía meditar_

_-ya veo, así que eso es lo que pasa, pues veré que puedo hacer, buscare información y en cuanto sepa algo te lo are saber- termino decir mientras daba una mirada al lugar._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-es que sentí una presencia sospechosa, pero ya no está- dijo mientras seguía mirando a los alrededores con el ceño fruncido, Hermione hizo lo mismo y preparo su barita por si la llegaba a necesitar, después se enrosco más su bufanda, tapándole parte del rostro, dándole un aire misterioso, sakura se metió las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco y volvió a mirar a sakura seriamente._

_-bien ahora dime quienes son ustedes en realidad y que vinieron- _

_-nosotros nos presentamos con nuestros nombres verdaderos, y como ya dijimos somos magos, vinimos a causa de una misión que se nos fue asignada, la cual consiste en ayudar a Harry Potter también conocido como el niño que vivió a derrotar a voldemort- termino de decir mientras Hermione la escudriñaba con la mirada, parecía sincera así que la miro a los ojos._

_-qué hay de tus amigos, ya dijiste que son sus verdaderos nombres, y que esa es su misión, pero no es suficiente información, ¿no son demasiados para esta misión?-_

_-no, para esta misión mientras más mejor, mira, eriol, shaoran, yukito, nakuru y yo somos magos, tomoyo y meiling vienen de apoyo, ninguna de las dos tiene poder mágico, lo último que puedo decirte es que los que nos mandaron fueron los del concilio, por lo tanto nosotros ayudaremos cueste lo que nos cueste, así que puedes confiar en nosotros- termino de decir seriamente dando a entender que no mentía y que si estaba dispuesta a cumplir su misión a toda costa._

_-bien, ahora, lo único que le puedes decir a tus amigos por ahora es que nuestra misión consiste en buscar unos objetos y destruirlos, y que no vamos muy avanzados, es todo, por ahora no deben enterarse de nada más, y quisiera que luego nos reunamos para trazar planes e intercambiar información, por ahora nadie más debe enterarse, Harry debe seguir esforzándose así que tampoco le diré- sakura asintió, pero en cuanto termino de hacerlo…_

_-escudo- un ataque mortal se estrelló contra el conjuro, pero al hacerlo sakura resbalo por la nieve y rodo un poco por la nieve lastimándose el tobillo, Hermione saco su varita y apunto al mortifago._

_-expediarmus- grito Hermione mientras iba al lado de sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, entonces apareció otro mortifago._

_-viento- Hermione vio sorprendida como la figura de una mujer controlaba el viento y obligaba a los mortifagos a irse, luego volteo a ver a sakura que intentaba ponerse de pie, "¿Qué tipo de maga es?"._

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:  
**_

_**bien gracias por leer el capitulo espero les haiga gustado les tengo que confesar que cuando estaba escribiendo la parte en la que Hermione y sakura intercambiaban informacion, era como estar escribiendo una escena de pelicula de espias y era genial. pero tengo que avisarles que realmente espero me ayuden con la pregunta que hice desde el primer capitulo, que pareja les gustaría mas, eriolxsakura o kuroganex sakura, el y fay saldran mas adelante, les dejo en claro que soy una fan del sxs, pero en esta historia lamentablemente no pueden quedar juntos, asi que nesecito otra pareja, y si no estan convencidos, les digo que yo tengo pensado hacerlos una de las parejas mas lindas, escojan la que escojan, asi que no podre continuar mucho si no tengo respuesta a esta pregunta, por eso el hecho de que esta historia siga, recae en ustedes, comenten con lo que piensan porfavor.**  
_

_**Sakura1023: kurogane es de la serie stubasa chronicles, puedes buscar videos de ellos dos aver que te parece, espero tu comentario, perdon por no haberte contestado antes**_

_** a todas las personas que leyeron mi histori y este comentario y comentaron ¡gracias!**_


	5. pelea de titanes

**Hola! por favor perdónenme por la larga~ demora para subir este capitulo , no tengo excusas suficientes solo que mi inspiración no me ayudaba mucho (es una desgraciada ¬¬) pero espero todavia quieran saber de esta historia así que aquí se los dejo.**

**P.D: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, CLAMP y J. Rowlling**

** ~El espíritu del destino~**

Eriol dejo de leer y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y la miro preocupado.

-esas presencias… ¡sakura!- Eriol salió corriendo de la biblioteca rumbo a la salida, cuando estaba a punto de salir del castillo se encontró con Harry y sus amigos, pero sin sakura y Hermione.

-disculpa Harry ¿y Sakura?- le pregunto aun un poco agitado por la carrera que había pegado hace unos segundos, Harry lo miro confundido.

-¿no han llegado?- esa pregunta no le daba una buena espina, algo andaba mal, dirigió su mirada a donde había sentido las presencias, luego volteo a ver a Harry que también lo miraba preocupado

-no… pero no te preocupes yo iré a buscarlas, de seguro se entretuvieron con algo- le sonrió de forma calmada, pero por dentro Eriol estaba nervioso, algo bastante inusual en él, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la misión y por alguna razón no podía dejar de unirlo a Sakura, aunque sabía que ella podía defenderse no podía evitar preocuparse, volvió a sonreírles para empezar a caminar rumbo al pueblo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar pudo ver a lo lejos a Hermione junto con Sakura, la primera ayudando a caminar a la segundo, se apresuró a llegar junto a ellas y mirar preocupado a Sakura, quien solo le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sakura… ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto también notando los leves raspones en el rostro de ambas jóvenes que se miraron y luego negaron con la cabeza.

-nada Eriol, lo que pasa es que mientras caminábamos me resbale y Hermione intento ayudarme y termino resbalando conmigo- termino de contar sonriendo nerviosa y viendo directo a los ojos a Eriol que la miraba igual, definitivamente se había vuelto una buena mentirosa, pero eso no era suficiente para engañarlo, no a él, el conocía perfectamente a esa joven que le sonreía intentado calmarlo, la conocía incluso mejor que el mismísimo Shaoran que se proclamaba su mejor amigo… y la persona que más la hacía sufrir, ese era el único verdadero defecto que Eriol le encontraba a su fiel amigo, paso uno de los brazos de Sakura por sus hombros para ayudar a Hermione, una vez llegaron al castillo se dirigieron a la enfermería donde se encontraron a Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling que los miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron rápidamente, Sakura miraba con una gota en su cabeza la mirada reprobatoria de Shaoran, la resignada de Meiling y la preocupada de Tomoyo mientras Eriol sonreía con burla ante el regaño de 15 minutos que Sakura había recibido, por más difícil que estuviera la situación y sin importar de quien se tratara Eriol jamás podría dejar su naturaleza bromista, la cual había salido a flote después de ver la escena donde Shaoran regañaba a Sakura por ser tan despistada y haber faltado al entrenamiento como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras Sakura pedía tímidamente perdón, aunque no por eso dejaba pasar por alto el pequeño brillo de tristeza bien disimulado en los ojos de Sakura, realmente se había hecho una gran mentirosa capaz de disfrazar sus sentimientos, que sorprendente era la naturaleza humana, ante la necesidad de protegerse Sakura aprendió a disfrazar sus sentimientos y engañar a personas cercanas, aunque él todavía se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para decir que la conocía lo suficiente para no ser engañado, pero a la vez se sentía aún más mal por ella, si disfrazaba sus sentimientos nadie se daría cuenta y ella no recibiría su apoyo, salió del lugar y afuera pudo ver a Hermione que también veía la escena con algo de pena, ¡vaya! Alguien que aun sin conocerla podía saber si fingía, Eriol anoto mentalmente nunca subestimar a la castaña, y con una sonrisa calmada se acercó a ella y le dirigió una mirada significativa, que ella entendió y salió junto a él dirigiéndose aún pasillo, donde pararon y se miraron de frente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Eriol?- pregunto calmadamente Hermione, mirando a Eriol como si no supiera lo que él quería, Eriol sonrió para sus adentros; realmente no debía subestimarla, acomodo sus lentes y siguió sonriendo, no importaba que tan buena fuera para mantener la calma, él era mucho mejor.

-es obvio Granger-san, quisiera saber qué fue lo que paso para que resultaran lastimadas-

-no sé porque sigue preguntando lo mismo- le contesto de una manera bastante calmada, que estuvo por unos segundos cerca de convencer a Eriol.

-sé que Sakura a veces es torpe, pero ya está acostumbrada a caminar por nieve así que no es normal que haya resbalado de aquella forma- Eriol miro a la joven castaña frente a él de una forma que sin parecerlo era desafiante.

-no sé porque sigues empeñado en saber eso si ya te lo hemos contado-

-solo estoy preocupado por mi buena amiga Sakura, no todos los días se lastima de esa manera- Eriol dejo de sonreír tan calmadamente al ver la sonrisa de Hermione, algo no iba bien.

-¿buena amiga? A mí me suena a que para ti es algo más… después de todo ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no se hace heridas así todos los días?- pregunto desafiante, Eriol mantuvo la calma y volvió a sonreír como antes.

-es normal que así sea, es mi buena amiga de ya casi 8 años, tu entiendes- Hermione hizo una mueca al no obtener el resultado que esperaba pero no desistió y volvió a la misma expresión calmada.

-si supongo que te entiendo, aun así deberías confiar más en su palabra si es amiga de tantos años ¿no crees?- Eriol maldijo por dentro; Hermione 1 Eriol 0, busco mentalmente algo con que debatirla sin cambiar su expresión calmada con una sonrisa que hubiera colmado a cualquiera, menos a Hermione que estaba en las mismas.

-supongo que tiene razón, Granger-san, pero a Sakura no le gusta preocupar a los demás- y bien, Eriol jamás había tenido una debate así con nadie, ni con la mismísima Tomoyo, y eso ya era decir mucho, esa joven castaña sí que era de temer, pero ¿qué seria del orgullo de Eriol Hiragizawa si se dejara intimidar? Era algo que obviamente Eriol no estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara, sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a la joven que también se mantenía totalmente tranquila.

-además Granger-san, sentí unas presencias justo cuando ustedes tuvieron el accidente… eso es de preocupar- Hermione dejo que su rostro calmado cambiara a uno levemente confuso.

-¿presencias?- Eriol esta vez dejo que su sonrisa se reflejara en su rostro y un brillo peculiar salió de sus ojos.

-me sorprende que con su gran intelecto Granger-san y todo lo que dicen sobre usted no sepa a lo que me refiero- una sonrisa torcido apareció en el rostro del joven inglés, mientras en la castaña una pequeña mueca de molestia.

-he leído sobre esa habilidad, pero es una que solo grandes magos poseen, no es normal que un alumno la pueda llevar a cabo- le contesto desafiante y mirándolo directamente, Eriol solo se acomodó los anteojos y le devolvió la mirada.

-tampoco es normal que un alumno vaya casi siempre al bosque prohibido, persiga dragones, trolls ni nada parecido… como no se un… ¿basilisco?- la mueca de molestia y sorpresa de Hermione causo una de gran satisfacción en Eriol; Eriol 2 Hermione 1, Hermione no se preocupó en ocultar su molestia y lo miro fijamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca buscando que decir.

-aunque tampoco es normal que una amiga mire demasiado tiempo a un amigo ¿o sí?- Eriol volvió a sonreír al ver como las mejillas de Hermione se tornaban de un leve color carmín, mientras giraba su vista y fruncía los labios, quizás Hermione era una persona que no se debía subestimar y de armas tomar, pero todavía seguía siendo mejor Eriol que sonrió orgulloso para sus adentros, Hermione dejo escapar un pequeño bufido antes de intentar dirigirse de nuevo a la enfermería siendo detenida del brazo por la mano de Eriol.

-¿a dónde va Granger-san? Todavía no me ha contestado, ¿o es acaso que tiene algo que ocultar?- la sonrisa calmada de Eriol ahora era una de burla que consiguió que Hermione frunciera el ceño y lo viera directo a los ojos mientras que sin darse cuenta quedaran demasiado cerca ambos rostros el uno del otro, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro, una posición comprometedora si no fuera porque ellos sabían lo que era realmente; un duelo de miradas.

-¿Hermione?- ambos dejaron su duelo de miradas para mirar hacia el dueño de aquella voz tan inconfundible, y ahí estaba el mirando con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos la escena, seguramente por haberla mal interpretado y sus gafas un tanto caídas.

-Harry… esto no- dijo Hermione preocupada antes de ver como su amigo salía del pasillo a pasos rápidos.

**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? espero que si, en lo personal me divertí bastante poniendo a pelear a dos grandes como Eriol y Hermione XD y la parte del final muajajajajaja sip me divertí bastante ;D, por favor dejen sus comentarios si quieren que mi dia se alegre y siga escribiendo porque me deprimo bastante cuando no veo reviews nuevos TTwTT, bueno adiós y suerte.**


End file.
